Skyguy and Shorty
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: "Hey, sleepy-head." I bit my lip but that didn't stop me from grinning when Anakin leaned over me, his knuckles propped under his chin with his arms supporting him laying down on his stomach. "Hey." (One shot, Anakin and OC, no shipping whatsoever! Friendship, humor, and whatnot! Review, fave, follow and more and please enjoy!)


**Hey guys!**

 **Another Star Wars TCW one shot. This takes place during Episode 2-5 of Season 5 of the show. Like a deleted scene or something, IDK.**

 **I do not own the show at all, though I wish I did so Ahsoka could have stayed in the end. But I only own my OC in this and you may know who it is. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I walked inside the Jedi Temple. Since I'm welcomed here – after helping in a certain mission that was a real _cyber chase_ – I came come and go as I please. Everyone was doing their own thing; the Jedi doing their training sessions or ready to go on missions, padawans doing the same, and droids and guards moving about.

And I just stood there, wondering where the heck my buddies were.

You see, I'm a traveler of the sorts. I go from place to place, seeing my fave buds all over the universe, but it was time for a change. I decided to drop by and pay my Jedi buds a visit.

But after walking around the familiar direction to their quarters, and when I went to check up on them, they weren't there.

So, I checked the Archives. Nope.

Then, I checked the mess hall. Nada.

Lastly, I checked the hanger bay. Zip! Nada! Bubkass! I sighed in defeat and leaned against a star-fighter, with my arms crossed against my chest. I scanned the area and wondered if they were in here and I just didn't noticed. Nope, just a bunch of clones, maintenance crew and cleaners.

So, they're weren't here. No Anakin. No Ahsoka. No one that interested me enough to come back and see how they have been. Well, I guess not.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar beep. Several in fact. I looked up to see a blue and white small droid making its way to me.

I smiled. "R2! Hey buddy! How have you been?" I squatted down to meet its level and hugged it. It beeped right back at me. It sounded cheery to me. "Heh! I've missed you too, little guy. It's been a while."

Yep. It feels like forever since I've visited the Temple. Months, maybe.

"So, little buddy. If you're here, then do you know where your master is?" It beeped loudly, then it started moving away to the door. I followed it down the halls, past familiar Jedi, and greeting younglings along the way. Finally, we made it to a room I know. The room of a Thousand Fountains. My favorite spot in the whole Temple.

"Uh R2, why are we here?" It only beeped, quirky-like as it moved around the many fountains and life down here; the bushes and flower plants and the colors they gave off. I got a nice, soothing vibe from this place. I felt so at peace here. Like I could stay here and take a nice, long nap forever …

R2 stopped right in front of one of many windows in here. Its sunlight beamed at a nice spot of grass underneath a bush of baby pink roses. It moved from its two small feet and motioned for me to lie down. I had no idea why. I shrugged. "Okay, buddy. But I don't see what this has to do with finding – "

I got cut off when I realized when my back met the grass. It was soft and warm, and so comfy.

"Oh … this is … actually quite nice."

R2 beeped in joy as I laid back with my arms laid neatly over my chest, with my legs propped up, and my eyes began to close.

 _I dreamed of butterflies, how they fly freely with no one to tied them down to Earth. I want to fly. To fly forever. And to never stop until I reach for the stars. I feel safe. I feel warmth. I feel goodness within me, as well as some strange tingly sense in the back of my head. Like something was coming._

 _Or someone._

 _I heard R2 beep when I felt someone hover over me. I felt my sleepiness fade …_

I woke up when I was greeted by a teasing familiar voice. "Hey, sleepy-head." I bit my lip but that didn't stop me from grinning when Anakin leaned over me, his knuckles propped under his chin with his arms supporting him laying down on his stomach.

"Hey," I yawned in my hand then slowly tried to get up. "How long was I out?"

"Eh, I don't know. I was just about to go back to my quarters to get some sleep when I sensed you down here. I saw you lying asleep here."

"You weren't planning on scaring me out of sleep, were you?" He shook his head for no but his eyes spoke mischief. "Nope. Though, next time, I suggest sleeping when I'm not around. You're lucky you're not Snips, or else I would have scared the Force out of you," he chuckled evilly. I slapped him in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Speaking of Ahsoka, where is she? I looked all over this temple and I couldn't find either of you anywhere."

"Oh, that. Well, she's leading a group of Rebels on Onderon. She won't be back for a couple of days." Huh. Weird how I already knew this would happen. Being someone who has vast knowledge on certain events that have passed and are about to transpire sure is a boatload to weigh on your shoulders.

"Oh," I trailed off, staring at how the windows looked glass-stained. And that they sparkled so beautifully. "Well, that sucks!"

"No, that just means that there are other people out there who want the same freedom that we want. To end this war and to have peace once again," Anakin stated, but he chuckled when I said my opinion on the matter.

"Still, this stinks!" I pouted.

He laughed and ruffled my hair, "Shorty, you're cute sometimes!" I gaped.

' _Did he just say I was cute? OMG! Wheeee! No. No! Don't think like that, doofus! He's just kidding around, that's all. It's not like really cares or has affection for you. That would be so wrong. Besides, your crush on him won't change the rules about Jedi not allowed to form attachments. That's what they have apprentices for._ '

"Hey kid, you okay?" He kept whacking me lightly in the back when I snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh … yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Some things. Nothing serious." He eyed me curiously but he let it slide.

That's when he sighed and adjusted himself so he was sitting next to my laying form. "I sure hope she's doing alright. And that Bonteri kid better not be playing games with her head," he muttered, sounding mad when he mentioned that Lux guy. He was the son of a deceased senator that used to be in league with the Separatists. Ahsoka and he were on a so so basis. One day, they were friends. The next, they were at each other's throats. It was … complicated.

"Aw, looks like someone has their protective overbearing mode on," I joked. He chose to ignore me. Rude.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left her there. I should have stayed in case something went wrong."

"Nah." He turned around and peered at me when I spoke more, smiling. "I wouldn't worry so much. Ahsoka's highly-skilled. She's smart, brave, courageous, a quick thinker, and she's full all out awesome!" I really do miss her, and not being able to hang out with her longer sucks. But she's taking charge of a good cause and we have to be supportive of her. Even if we're not around to witness it firsthand. "She'll be alright. After all, she learned from the best."

Anakin smirked smugly to himself and even bragged, "Well, I wouldn't say I'm that good, but if you say so." He puffed out his chest like he was a true macho man.

I stifled a giggle. "Huh. I was thinking it was Obi-Wan or Master Plo-Koon. But, eh, I guess you count too, sort of." I covered my mouthful of giggles when Anakin looked shocked and taken back by my reply.

"What? But that – that's just – HEY!" I laughed out loud and fell over, covering my stomach with my arms while he stone-cold glared at me. "You are so – argh – unbelievable!" I laughed harder and my face turned red and tears started coming out of my eyes. "It's NOT funny!" He growled, annoyed.

"It kinda is!" My sides were aching like crazy. Anakin rolled his eyes and turned around, still ticked off. I started to calm down and get some air in my lungs when I saw R2 moving away to a small pond near us. I heard him beep a bit and titter on his feet (Do droids have feet, astromech droids I mean?). That water gave me an idea, and I grinned mischievously.

Anakin was still mad at my joke when he got splashed at. "Hey!" His hair and back got wet, his sleeves too. He gaped and turned around. He saw me crouching down, my hands deep in the pond, grinning with R2 beeping happily. I laughed when Anakin's wavy hair covered his eyes, all limp and soaked. "I thought you needed to cool down," I teased. But when I saw his fiery eyes, I gulped.

"That tears it!" I yelped and bolted right up and out of there. "Get back here!"

"Not a chance," I shot back.

He chased me down the halls up to the higher levels, R2 trying his best to catch up to us. I looked back over my shoulder for just a quick peak at him. Anakin looked mad still, but he was smirking madly. I yelped playfully and tried to find a way to lose him. So I used my quick speed to get away faster and try to lose him in the halls. I never looked back. But I could still feel him; so close.

I saw the first door to my left and dove in, locking it too. I tried catching my breath when I noticed where I was. It was my old room, when I stayed at the Temple when I first wished to discover my powers. I can create energy and use it against my foes. It was different, though. The bed was smaller. There were less decorations hung up. And my bathroom had a refresher placed in it instead. The wide windows stayed but the curtains were replaced with shades.

I tried to calm myself down from how exhilarated I felt when he was smirking, his attention solely on me, and the way I felt him feel and act. He was heated up, cool but still, he was filled with so much energy. It made me feel chills up my arms and spine but my growing grin made me feel something else. Anakin was, in one word, unique. It made me wish I was in Ahsoka's place, though there are some things I'd change.

Suddenly, my door busted open, making me jump and shriek, and face to face with a tired, mad but pleased Anakin. "There you are! Think you can hide from me, huh?" I backed away with each step he took when I felt my legs hit the bed so I fell back. I scooted back when he cornered me there. I could use my powers to attack him back but that can't work. One, he's strong. And two, I can't find it in myself to hurt him. Besides the crush thing, I do really care about him. "Ha, well think again!"

"You're so whiny." I muttered. He raised his brow at me before his hand shot out to grab me. My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in which I smirked but his hand pulled my wrist enough to grab it fully. My other hand was ready to slap him but before it could, his other hand grabbed it. He shoved me down and pinned both my hands over my head. He smiled evilly down at me whereas I was glaring.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Whiny. Like Ahsoka, only hers are more adorable."

"Is that so?" His eyes flashed dangerously. I don't like this …

R2 beeped as he finally found us after catching up, only to hear the shrill laughter of someone. And that … was me.

"No! No – ho – ho no! Anakin! I – I ah – swear to G – G – God – hahaha – or – hahaha – the F – Force I – I – hehe – I'll kill you for this – ah!" I was trying to use my own strength to break free from Anakin's spider-like fingers on my sides. I can't use my powers, no matter how much I wanted to. "Hahahaha, I mean it! L – Let me go! Ah!" Why did he have to know I was extremely ticklish? Why, the Force, why?!

"Nope! You were asking for this, Shorty!" I tried hitting him in the arms, chest, and hands but he just wouldn't budge. Darn his hard muscles!

I wish Ahsoka was here. She would have my back, no sweat.

Not today.

I buried my face in the sheet to keep my laughs muffled. "Haha, I could do this all day! And you know what?" He pulled me up roughly, just to get under my stomach. I yelped. "I think I will," he chuckled darkly.

"No!" I laughed through my protest but my I gave in. The pain was growing again, only this time it wasn't good. It was bad. Not haha good, but oh my God bad. Forced, really. R2 came over and that's when Anakin noticed the little guy.

"Oh hey buddy." R2 beeped.

"Nah, just punishing the twerp, is all."

"Twerp?! Why I outta – ah!" I yelped in pain and giggles when he reached my armpits.

"What was that?" I kept my mouth as tight as I could but it was breaking. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Tears were leaking out of my eyes. My face was getting baked over here. And my body was crying out in pain. I couldn't take much more of this.

"I could get used to this."

"Not me," I cried out.

His laugh made me both mad and flustered. I gave it one last shot. With all the strength I had left, and this time with some energetic push, I shoved his hands and leaning body off of me.

"Oh, fighting back, I see. Well, two can play at that game." He smugly said. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me back in the pillows.

I tried kicking him in the chest. I did and he grunted. "Bad move, kid."

"Oh yeah?" Then, I made a stupid as heck move. "Well then, how about this?" I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Ugh!" He doubled over, his face contorted in pain and shock, and his hands let go of my wrists. He fell forward next to me. "Ooh!"

"Anakin! Are – are you okay?" I hit myself repeatedly mentally in the head for asking that and doing that to him. Him of all people! Sure he deserved it but still!

"No! No, not really! Ugh, kriff, that hurts!" He groaned in my pillow and I felt both guilty that I did that but glad that the tickling stopped.

R2 beeped like crazy when Anakin spoke, grunting, "No, buddy. I'm fine. Just got my butt handed to me by the squirt."

"Yeah, serves you right!" I crossed my arms across my chest. He turned to reveal his face, his eyes in less pain but guilty as well.

"Sorry, Shorty." I wanted to hate him, I really did, but his eyes pleaded that I forgive him. Ugh, I can't say no to that face.

"Eh, I forgive you. But the next time I splash water on you, just push me in the pond, okay?" Anakin laughed a bit, though he stopped short when the pain spiked up. "Deal?"

"D – Deal."

I smiled, sighing when my body slide down to meet his as I laid on my side. And he turned to lay on his side so he could face me. His robotic gloved reached out and brushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear. I grinned at the feeling. "Sorry for hitting you … you know … down under."

He smiled, remembering it "Heh, don't worry about it. I kind of deserved it."

"Kind of?" I teased him.

"Hey!" His arm wrapped around me and pulled me in to crash with him. I yelped but giggled while he smiled down at me. My hands found his chest and my forehead pressed in it. Anakin breathed in, feeling rigid at first, but he breathed out, letting it slide. We stayed like that for who knows how long. He still held me like that and I stayed that close to him. Neither of us minded.

I finally broke the silence. "I meant it."

"Hmm?"

"About Ahsoka. She is who she is because of you. You really are a great teacher, Anakin. You just kind of forget that sometimes."

"Well …"

"I wish I could be like you two. Brave, quick thinking, daring, fearless. All of it."

"You are. You just … kind of forget that sometimes too." I smiled to myself.

"Yeah well," I turned so I could face up on my back, "you're better than that. Than me. I mean, I'm not Ahsoka." But I wish I was.

"No, you're not." I closed my eyes for just a few seconds when he spoke again. "But you're just as amazing as her. In your own way." I opened my eyes to turn and face him. His eyes spoke for themselves. He was right. When wasn't he? Well, on few occasions. I bit my lip from grinning my cheeks out. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing." He raised his brow at me again. "I promise, it's … just my thing. Plus, at least I'm not the one that's still soaked."

He gave me a crossed look. "But hey, you dried off. Sort of."

That's when he shook himself around like a wet dog would and got some water on me. "Hey!"

"Hey, I got wet. So did you. Now, we're even."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Whatever," he imitated me.

I whacked him in the arm and he pushed me. We stayed like that, sitting and laying in bed, talking and whatnot. R2 stayed with us but let us have our space. Unless of course, when he wants some attention himself.

Skyguy and Shorty. Maybe not be a real thing like Skyguy and Snips, but it feels real to me. And that's all that matters.

"We should do this more often," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **How was that? Good? Bad? So so? Eh, I don't know either. XD**

 **So, uh, sorry if my take on this show is too personal or too touchy and feelings and whatnot, but I can't help it! This show is just so good and Anakin and Ahsoka are so ah-mazing! Yeah, I said it! Plus, I was watching videos on the show and especially on these two ... oh I miss them so much!**

 **Anyway, review/fave/follow this and me and until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
